Коупленд, Дуглас
Ду́глас Кэ́мпбелл Ко́упленд ( , р. 1961) — канадский писатель. Биография Дуглас Кэмпбелл Коупленд родился 30 декабря 1961 года в семье д-ра Дугласа Чарльза Томаса и Джанет Коуплендов на канадской военно-воздушной базе близ Баден-Бадена в Германии. Он был третьим из четырёх сыновей в семье. В 1965 году его семья возращается на родину в Ванкувер, Канада. В этом городе Коупленд изучает искусство и дизайн, затем продолжает своё образование в Милане и Саппоро. Работая по специальности, он добивается серьёзного успеха и становится обладателем двух премий в области промышленного дизайна. Вернувшись в Ванкувер в 1986 году, Коупленд начинает сотрудничать с местной прессой, регулярно публикуя статьи о молодёжи и популярной культуре. В одной из таких статей он использует выражение «generation X» для обозначения поколения своих сверстников — людей, рождённых в 60-е—70-е годы. Коупленд получает заказ на книгу о своём поколении, но вместо документального исследования он пишет роман «Поколение X», который после публикации в марте 1991 года быстро приобретает культовый статус. В 1994 году Коупленд работает в журнале Wired и пишет рассказ о жизни работников корпорации Microsoft. Заинтересовавшись темой, он переезжает в Калифорнию, погружается в атмосферу Силиконовой долины и пишет роман «Рабы Майкрософта» (англ. Microserfs). По совпадению, роман был опубликован на одной неделе с выходом операционной системы Windows 95. В некоторых последующих книгах Коупленд продолжает исследовать современную культуру высоких технологий. В 2006 году выходит книга jPod, которую можно считать аналогом «Рабов Майкрософта» для поколения Google — первый роман Коупленда в духе Web 2.0. На настоящий момент последняя из опубликованных книг Коупленда — роман «Поколение А», описывающий цифровой мир близкого будущего. Библиография ;Романы * Поколение X: Сказки для ускоренного времени / Generation X: Tales for an Accelerated Culture (1991, рус. перевод 1998) * Планета шампуня / Shampoo Planet (1992, рус. перевод 2003) * Жизнь после Бога / Life After God (1994, рус. перевод 2002) * Рабы Майкрософта / Microserfs (1995, рус. перевод 2003) * Пока подружка в коме / Girlfriend in a Coma (1998, рус. перевод 2002) * Мисс Вайоминг / Miss Wyoming (1999, рус. перевод 2005) * Нормальных семей не бывает / All Families Are Psychotic (2001, рус. перевод 2004) * Бог ненавидит Японию / God Hates Japan (2001, только в Японии) * Эй, Нострадамус! / Hey Nostradamus! (2003, рус. перевод 2004) * Элеанор Ригби / Eleanor Rigby (2004, рус. перевод 2006) * jPod / jPod (2006, рус. перевод 2008) * Похитители жвачки / The Gum Thief (2007, рус. перевод 2009) * Поколение А / Generation A (2009) ;Документальная проза * Полароидные снимки от мертвеца / Polaroids From The Dead (1996) (избранные эссе) * Книга Лары: Феномен Лары Крофт / Lara’s Book: Lara Croft and the Tomb Raider phenomenon (1998) * Стеклянный город / City of Glass (2000) * Воспоминание о Канаде / Souvenir of Canada (2002) * Школьный дух / School Spirit (2002) * Воспоминание о Канаде 2 / Souvenir of Canada 2 (2004) * Терри: Жизнь канадца Терри Фокса / Terry — The Life of Canadian Terry Fox (2005) Ссылки * Официальный сайт Дугласа Коупленда * Категория:Дуглас Коупленд Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели Канады Категория:Писатели США Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Родившиеся в 1961 году Категория:Родившиеся 30 декабря Категория:Выпускники университета Макгилла az:Duqlas Kouplend ca:Douglas Coupland da:Douglas Coupland de:Douglas Coupland en:Douglas Coupland es:Douglas Coupland et:Douglas Coupland fi:Douglas Coupland fr:Douglas Coupland he:דאגלס קופלנד it:Douglas Coupland ja:ダグラス・クープランド lt:Douglas Coupland nl:Douglas Coupland pl:Douglas Coupland sv:Douglas Coupland uk:Дуглас Коупленд